


The Hunter

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: The Cruse Blood Pirate, The Cute halfing, The MoonHat Warlock DnD [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnDCharacterNikoBlue, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Other, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!Another poem of my Dungeons and Dragons Character Niko Blue a dark elf blood hunter pirate.More poems and some stories of my Dungeons and Dragons Characters soon.happy reading!
Series: The Cruse Blood Pirate, The Cute halfing, The MoonHat Warlock DnD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093982





	The Hunter

The Hunter

Silent to herself

Lurking the fogs

Making her way

To the adventure

Of her task

Minds herself

Keeps out

Public eye

People are noisy

Spread the rumors

The strange person

With a cane

Dress as a pirate

Usual to see

Around these towns

A wondering pirates

Without its crew

Alone

Traveling

Very unknown

Nobody knows

But the danger

Has clear

Some say

A mysterious hero lurks

Protecting each town

Just for keeps

Only cares

About getting pass

All the trouble

Through people

And

Monsters

Mostly favors

As the hunter

It is

Doing the job

For the people

Tries to keep

Peace

At hand

And uses their blood

To fight

Weapon at ready

She is well prepared

Guard on

On forth

The adventure

With this

Person

The Hunter


End file.
